Kurama and Shiori
by foxhiei
Summary: Kurama tells Shiori who he is and both have a hard time. Kurama tries to kill himself. see if he gets saved by Shiori. poemstory thing


_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please read this all the way. This  
is how I imagined how Kurama and his Mother would take his telling her that  
he is a demon. This is not yaio. Just no way I would make this story/poem  
yaio. I personally think this story is sweet. I marked where Kurama POV is  
and where Shiori's POV is. Just read and review please. Thank you very  
much._

**_Kurama and Shiori_** **_  
  
_**Kurama's POV  
I am so very tired  
I worked hard today  
I thought that if I worked hard  
I would be able to forget you  
I told you how I felt  
I stood there in shock  
I do not know what happened  
I told you all of my secrets  
I let you glare at me in rage

I let you down I thought that if I told you who I was, you would be happy. I never  
imagined that you would tell me to go away. I told you my feelings for you  
and you just stamped your foot on them. Mother, would you have been happier  
never knowing who I really am? If you are, then I am truly sorry that I did  
tell you that I am a fox demon. I left the house when you yelled at me to  
leave. I went back to my apartment and sat down on my bed. I sat there and  
cried. 

Shiori's POV  
How long has it been  
How long have I not known who you are  
How long did you plan on keeping this secret from me  
How long must I suffer  
How long did you really planned on staying with me  
How long did you hate me  
How long will it be before I forgive you

When you told me that you, my son, were actually a fox demon, it had  
shocked me. I did not want to believe it at all. Why did you tell me now?  
Could you not tell that your secret would hurt me so very much? I thought  
that I knew my own son. It turns out that I never knew you at all. Do you  
know how that makes me feel? If you do not know then I will tell you. I  
feel absolutely foolish. You took me for a fool and I was and still am a  
fool. I hope someday that I will be able to forgive you and I hope that it  
is soon, because I think I still love you as my son and I do not want to  
lose you.

Kurama's POV  
I am so very sorry  
I wish that I could take back my words  
I wish that I could see your face right now  
I would have given my life for you  
I still love you no matter what  
I still hear your words telling me to leave  
I will always be here for you  
I still will watch over you always

I wish that I could take back my words and never say them again. I  
still do not understand how I could have been that stupid. Mother, I am so  
very sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I hope you find it in your  
heart to forgive me someday for the pain that I have caused you. I tried to  
be the perfect son so that you would not think that something was up. I  
really tried to keep you from worrying about me. I never did intend for you  
to get hurt. I wish that I could take back my words so that you would never  
have been hurt by my words.

Shiori's POV  
Why must I put up with this pain  
Why can I not go back to the way things used to be  
Why did you have to tell me about yourself  
Why did you not let me live with the illusion of yourself  
Why did you take away the illusion  
Why could you not let me be  
Why can I not hate you  
Why must I suffer now in silence  
Why must you be so perfect  
Why must you have been so smart

Why did I not see all of this for myself? I wrote everything down in  
your baby book, but I never connected the pieces myself. Looking back in  
your baby book, I see that you were always far too smart. I remember the  
day when I took you to an indoor garden. Most young children did not take  
time to really look at the plants, but you stood in front of the roses and  
looked at me and told me that the roses were going to die of a disease. I  
told you that the roses were taken care of and I had to go find you when it  
was time to leave. I found you in the rose bushes. The next day I read in  
the paper that the garden we visited that the roses did indeed die from a  
plant disease. That should have been my first clue something was different  
about you.

Kurama's POV  
I still miss you very much  
I still want to be there for you  
I still want to be your little boy  
I still want your love  
I still want you to make my breakfast for me  
I still want you to check on me while I am sleeping

I guess I will always love you. You gave a lesson in love to a cold-  
hearted fox demon. You taught me that love is the greatest treasure of all.  
If you never want me to show up at your front door again, I won't. I hope  
that you will not mind if I still love you. I will arrange for someone to  
send you cards and small presents on your birthday, Christmas, any other  
holidays, and for no reason at all. Mother, I really do love you and please  
do not think that I do not love you.

Shiori's POV  
Why did I not see that you were different  
Why did you have to be so well behaved  
Why do I still love you  
Why can I not hate you  
Why can I not just talk to you about this  
Why are we so different  
Why do we seem to be the same  
Why do you not just come home  
Why do I not pick the phone up and call you

Why do I always seem to make big mistakes? I should be proud that you  
told me who you are. I guess that it was quite a shock. I suppose that I  
should have expected something. I mean, you were always smarter and more  
independent then what a little boy should have been. Your Father, my first  
husband, once asked me if you were normal. He said that he saw you talking  
to the rose bushes out in the front yard. He said that you asked them to  
grow bigger, faster, and longer. I used to think that he was joking when he  
told me that. Now when I think about it, I see that he was right. I once  
caught you talking to the rose bushes, but I thought maybe you were lonely  
and that it was your way of letting your troubles out in the open. I think  
I will call you and ask you to come home.

Kurama's POV  
I can never make up for all of the pain I caused you  
I hope someday you can see fit to forgive me  
I still love you very much  
I need to do this before I lose my nerve  
I will miss you  
I do not want you to think you lost your son  
I am sorry I am not your son

How can I ask you to forgive me when I can not even forgive myself. I  
should have known that I am undeserving of such love from a mother. Please  
do not worry about me. I am not at all worth any worrying about. Please do  
me a favor and do not grieve for me. This is the only way I can make up for  
all the pain I have caused. I can no longer stay here in the same world  
with you. I miss you so much. After you saved me from getting seriously  
injured as a child, I took time to reflect on all that you did for me. You  
loved me for no other reason then being your son. I wish I would have left  
when I originally intended to, at least then neither one of us would be  
going through pain right now. You gave me unconditional love and never  
asked for anything in return. I gradually learned that I did love you and I  
would do anything for you. I sit here tonight with a knife held over my  
wrists with tears rolling silently one by one down my cheeks to splash on  
to my shirt.

Shiori's POV  
Why do you not answer your phone  
Why am I running over to your apartment in bare feet  
Why do I feel like something terrible is happening to you  
Why am I feeling fear that you did something  
Why do I feel like I should have just come over to you first  
Why do my keys keep slipping out of your door lock  
Why are my hands shaking  
Why do tears keep clouding my eyes

I get your front door open and I rush into your bedroom after calling  
your name. I find you slouched over on your bed. Last I knew you had white  
sheets on your bed and not red ones. I say your name and walk over to you.  
That is when I noticed the knife on the floor next to you. I realize that  
the red sheet is your blood. I watch as the blood clots and your wrists  
begin to heal right before my eyes. I put you down on the floor and sit  
next to you. I smooth your hair and before I know it your eyes are open.  
You look at me in confusion and ask me what I am doing here. I tell you  
that I am sorry and that I still love you. I tell you that you will always  
be my son and I want you to come home at any time. You reach over to me and  
grab me in a tight hug and say that you are sorry and that you love me.

Kurama's POV  
I did tell you who I was  
I did try to kill myself when you rejected me  
I am happy that you still love me  
I have finally found a place where I belong

You came to my apartment everyday until I was completely healed. One  
day you asked me why I did try to kill myself and I told you that I did not  
want to live without your love in any of the three worlds. You then asked  
me how I had healed myself. I told you that it must have been my energy  
going off of my last wish. My last wish was to see your face and never let  
you go as long as you lived. My energy responded to your presence and when  
you showed up, my energy just healed me otherwise I would have died. Thank  
you Mother for all that you have done for me.

_Please do let me know what you think of this poem/story. It did take me a  
couple of days to write this. Different then what I usually write. Meaning  
there is no yaio. I am disappointed in myself. I was thinking about making  
it yaio somehow, but I thought it would not be right. Anyways, please  
review this for me. Thank you again. Having a problem with the edit feature on ff.net._


End file.
